The Wedge
by Startisparticus2017
Summary: I'm feelin' a wedge and her name is Audra. A Starsky vs Hutch and Audra with a twist. I want to thank my beta reader Sandy and Maryellen for their continued support. *Some strong language*


**STARSKY & HUTCHNOTE: Written for entertaining purposes only, I do not own the characters nor do I receive compensation for this story.**

Written - September 16, 2016-revised May 2018 by Startisparticus2017

 **The Wedge**

It was a late Friday evening. Starsky sat at his desk with a pencil tucked over his ear and collated a stack of file folders. Captain Dobey without his suit jacket displayed a half tied necktie as he walked into the office area from the hall and looked over at Starsky. "What are you still doing here?"

Starsky pulled the pencil from his ear, dropped it on the desk and grinned. "I don't have a life, Cap'n." He raised his eyebrows mischievously and chuckled.

Dobey shook his head and displayed a smile. "Where's your other half?"

Starsky looked at the clock and sighed. "With his new fling, the college professor." He raised his hands and formed quotation marks with his fingers.

Captain Dobey raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect an issue here?"

Starsky smiled, moved a few files to a bin on the next desk. "Nope, I'm fine! The woman doesn't feel I fit her social society. She hasn't seen me in a tux, that'll change her mind."

Captain Dobey rolled his eyes as he adjusted his tie. "Doubtful, Starsky!"

ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssss

At a local restaurant, several grades higher than The Pits with tuxedo-dressed waiters and champagne décor, Hutch sat across from a beautiful blonde. Her features were very soft, her hair pulled up. She wore an ivory silk blouse with a mint cashmere sweater. Her eyes focused on Hutch as she reached her hand across the table to touch his. Hutch seems a million miles away; he was startled. The woman smiled and batted her eyelashes playfully. "Ken, are you with me?"

Hutch smiled, squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry Audra; I left my partner with a stack of reports to file."

She pulled her hand away and placed her napkin on her lap. "Ken I am sure David can manage. It's trivial, far beyond your intellect." Her response was condescending. The mere mention of the word 'partner' set an unpleasant tone for her evening.

Hutch grinned, he felt uncomfortable, and a little unsettled. "Audra!"

She smiled, gave him a very sensual look. "Ken, you are far more sophisticated than your partner. Why do you degrade yourself?"

Hutch sat back. That hurt him, and he didn't feel that way at all, his shoulders stiffened. "Sorry, you feel that way." He responded with a firm jaw.

Audra sipped on a glass of wine, she glanced. "Darling, I didn't mean it the way it came out."

Hutch wasn't sure what she meant. He stood so she reached over and took his hand. "My place or yours?"

Hutch softened, dropped some money in the black binder on the table. "Yours."

At Audra's apartment, Hutch was in the shower. Audra slipped into the bedroom and grabbed the handset from the telephone and dialed. She lowered her voice. "It's me; the wedge has begun. Their connection is stronger than I had anticipated. Yes…he'll go my way. The end of Starsky and Hutch is near. And do what you will with Starsky, as long as I have Hutchinson." She held the handset, tapped it with her finger and quietly placed it on the cradle and smiled with an evil vengeance.

Hutch finished his shower. Audra who was wrapped in a silk raspberry robe and stood in the doorway, leaned against the frame and smiled. "Ken, I've been thinking, let's go shopping tomorrow and get you some clothes." She switched sides, leaned on the opposite side of the door frame. "I have several events this month, and I hope that I can count on you to accompany me. The professors find you fascinating."

Hutch came through the door and wrapped his arms around her. "Fascinating, huh? Sure, why not."

Audra touched his lips with her finger playfully. "Professor Algra is rather interested. He was hoping to propose a teaching position for you, and after all, you have a master's degree don't you?"

Hutch raised his eyebrows, tilted his head. "Teach; never put much thought into that."

She led Hutch to bed, they embraced and fell onto the bed. She touched his face and traced his mustache teasingly. "You are so handsome?"

Hutch touched her face and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Ken, I'm falling for you." She kissed him gently on the lips, and sighed.

Hutch looked at her; he sighed and kissed her again. "Well, lady you take my breath away."

She glanced at his features, sighed. "How does David feel about me or us?"

Hutch looked at her, blinked. "Ah well, he hasn't said much."

Audra turned away with her back to Hutch and pushed herself into him. She caressed his arm. "I really shouldn't be saying anything, but…at dinner the other evening with Mandy; I overheard a comment he made. He thinks I'm too high class for his taste."

Hutch looked across the room; he hugged her, as a bewildered expression overtook his features. "Starsky?"

She sighed, keeping her face from Hutch's view, she glanced. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Hutch, laid his head down, blinked. "I'll talk to him."

Audra smirked, as she continued to caress his arm.

ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssss

Hutch had spent the day shopping and the evening dining with Audra and some of her colleagues. He felt a little uncomfortable in his dark gray Italian suit and tie. Audra beamed at his tall stature, sipped a glass of champagne and held onto Hutch's arm. She introduced Hutch to Professor Algra. The Professor was stout and very studious; he pushed up his thick black-rimmed glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Audra tells me that you are a detective." He spoke with an English accent.

Hutch smiled bashfully. "Yes." He cleared his throat nervously as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Yes, nearly ten years."

The professor looked at Hutch, then over to Audra. "The university is proposing a teaching position. You have the qualifications and education. We are expanding criminal thinking theories." The stout man leaned in, patting the uncomfortable blond detective's shoulder.

Hutch smiled, it sounded intriguing to him. "Sounds like a challenge."

Audra sipped her champagne and watched the excitement build in Hutch, who casually put his arm around her. The professor leaned in and whispered, and 'as a matter a fact' gesture. "Full benefits, vacation and starting at $33,700 a year."

Hutch's eyes widened, the shock overtook his features. "Well, that is enticing. Thank you for your confidence."

Audra leaned into her slightly shocked date. She beamed with excitement. "Ken, this is an opportunity of a lifetime. Take it!"

Hutch shook the professor's hand, thanked him and excused himself, Audra followed him.

"Ken, what are you doing?" Her tone held a trace of annoyance. Hutch stopped and put the glass of champagne down on the well-staged table of china and crystal. He looked around.

"Audra, this is not a decision I am willing to make without talking to my partner." Hutch walked away from her.

She stood there her eye pierced, she whispered to herself. "He won't be a problem for much longer."

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh

The following morning, Hutch was at his apartment scrambling eggs and whistled. He wore a dark brown turtleneck and khakis that Audra had chosen for him. There was a light knock, and Starsky made his way into the apartment.

"Mornin', Starsk!" Hutch turned and smiled widely.

Starsky strolled in wearing his faded tight blue jeans, dark red V-neck shirt, and Chinese coin necklace, his hair styled wilder than usual.

"Mornin', sunshine." Starsky looked at Hutch and smirked. "Nice duds." He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

Hutch chuckled as he poured the eggs into the pan. "Audra took me shopping. We had dinner with some colleagues of hers last night."

Starsky spun the chair backward and sat straddling it. Hutch walked over and placed a plate of eggs before his partner. He sat down and placed his plate on the table, a napkin on his lap.

"Audra's running late, eat." His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Oh, thanks! I didn't know she was into football." Like a kid in a candy store, the brunet dug his fork into the scrambled eggs.

Hutch looked at Starsky with a confused look, and then closed his eyes and sighed. "Football? Huggy's, damn! I completely forgot." He rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

Starsky ate his eggs and looked at Hutch like a lost child. "She can come."

Hutch shook his head with a disappointed expression. "We made plans to attend a charity event at the university."

Starsky shrugged as he chewed is toast. "Oh!" Inside, he felt disappointed but didn't want Hutch to know.

The door opened, and it was Audra in a very fancy sundress, draped with a shawl. She walked in smiled until she saw Starsky. "David, I didn't realize you were here. I was so preoccupied with the day's events."

Hutch stood, walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Starsky felt uncomfortable. He stopped eating and stood, wiped his mouth and hands tenderly on the napkin. "Pretty dress, you look beautiful." He complimented.

She smiled and looked at Hutch as though to brush his comment off. Hutch looked at Audra, puzzled with her brush off. "She is beautiful, huh partner?" He glanced at her and walked over to pick up the plates. "Starsk and I had plans I forgot about, I was telling him about the charity."

Audra pulled her compact from her purse and dabbed her nose. "David I'm sure you don't mind."

Starsky grinned and made his way toward the couch. Hutch placed the dishes in the sink; he looked at Audra bashfully. "Starsk, you want to join us?"

Audra quickly glanced at Hutch, placed her compact in her purse.

Starsky saw the look on her face, he knew he was not welcome. Starsky stood, embarrassed. "Ah well."

Audra walked toward Hutch and spun around and gave Starsky a look and stare not visible to the blond partner. "Ken darling, this is an invitation-only gala, besides David I'm sure doesn't have the attire."

Starsky felt as though someone had just kicked him in the gut. He forced a partial grin; put his hands in his jacket pockets. "Say, you two have a great time, besides my tux needs some altering. I'll catch ya tomorrow, Hutch. Audra!"

Audra felt she had the upper hand. She couldn't contain herself and needed to push even more. "Ken, have you spoken to David about your new opportunity?"

Hutch went flush; he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Audra. "No. It's not important. We'll talk about it later." Hutch couldn't make eye contact with his partner.

Starsky felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, shrugged his shoulders. "New opportunity?" He asked inquisitively.

Audra walked over to the chair at the table and sat, her eyes glued to the brunet. "Not important? David, it's wonderful, the university has offered Ken an opportunity of a lifetime to teach criminal theories, with his degrees, experience…he'd never make this salary as a detective. It is a waste of talent working on the street." The words delivered with excitement and a sharp knife with a twist.

Hutch's heart sank; from the look of shock on Starsky's face. He was feeling the same. Audra knew she had them both in an awkward position. She pretended to be upset. "Oh dear, Ken I'm sorry, I've overstepped my bounds. I am so excited beyond words."

Hutch looked at her and back at Starsky who couldn't and didn't make any eye contact. Hutch walked back into the living room. He reached to touch his partner but pulled back. He felt he didn't deserve to comfort him, the guilt he betrayed him once again. "I wanted to talk this over with you."

Starsky put on a fake smile; he reached and tapped his partner's arm. Starsky made his way toward the door, hesitated. "He's the best, no doubt in my mind he'd be great at that job. After all, he is the brains of this partnership. I'll ah… see ya in the morning." He nodded and walked out the door. He felt sick to his stomach.

Hutch put his hands to his face, took a deep breath. The blond stopped breathing for a moment, he turned to Audra, his face displayed anger. "I wanted to discuss this with him myself." Hutch was upset.

Audra walked up to him and hugged him. "I'll go speak to him, and I'm sorry darling." She went out the door and followed Starsky to his car. Her body language spoke loud and clear. "David!" Her voice shrieked.

Starsky stopped next to his car; he refused to look at the woman.

Audra walked over and stood in front of him, with her arm crossed. "David, you do understand, don't you?"

Starsky just looked ahead, then back on the ground. "Understand?"

Audra grinned, as she raised one hand to adjust a stray curl from her cheek. "Ken has an education, masters, and giving up this opportunity because he feels a sense of responsibility and obligation to you would be a shame. I'm sure you don't want him to give up a golden future."

She placed her hand on Starsky's arm. He looked down at the soft, manicured hand. His body was rigid; he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"He's matured, outgrown this childish game of cops and robbers. It's time he ventures. After all, he comes from a completely different background than you." A venomous put down meant to deflate one's self-worth, Starsky's.

Starsky felt the inner shimmer of anger that brewed inside; his face was a statue of stern features. "Yeah, well, whatever Hutch decides…"

Audra interrupted him abruptly. "David, nicknames are childish, so grade school. Ken requires a little more respect."

Starsky pulled away from her, and got into his car and slammed the door. He started it and revved the engine, spun the tires and left. Audra stood there, smiled.

ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssshhhhhh

The following morning at the station, Starsky sat at his desk tapping his pencil. He was deep in thought when Hutch walked in. Hutch looked over at his partner and knew he hadn't slept well. Starsky sat in a slumped position; Hutch poured a cup of coffee and walked over to offer him a cup.

Starsky declined with a sigh. "No thanks."

Hutch walked around to his chair and sat. He looked at Starsky and attempted to read him, connect. "I tried to call you last night."

Starsky sat up and sighed, pretending to read the file before him. "I went to the beach."

Hutch looked around the room. Everyone sensed the tension. Hutch played with his coffee cup.

Starsky sighed. The brunet's eyes were anywhere but on the man across from him. "When were you planning to tell me?" The question left his mouth like a bullet, no warning.

Hutch rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, Starsk. Audra had no right to tell you the way she did."

Starsky looked up at Hutch for the first time since he walked in. "Yeah! Sorry! Correction, yes Ken!"

Hutch looked up at Starsky, his eyes glared. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Starsky got up and placed a stack of folders on the file cabinet to the left of his desk. "She made it clear to call you Ken; we are no longer in grade school, you require a little more respect!" His shoulders tensed, feeling belittled and annoyed.

Hutch continued to play with the coffee cup, his defense level elevated. "What about the comment you made about her to Mandy? A little too high class for your taste?"

Starsky looked at Hutch completely confused; Starsky leaned on the back of his chair. "I think you know me better than that?"

Hutch stood and pointed his finger; his eyes were blue daggers of anger. "Yeah, well, I thought I did. Besides the offer was made. You know I wouldn't make any decisions without your input."

Starsky grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair; his jaw was tight, eyes fierce as he walked toward the exit.

Hutch watched with his hands up and exasperated. "Where are you going?"

Starsky continued through the doors. Hutch followed, now on his heels in the long hallway; he grabbed his arm swung him around. "I asked you a question?" His voice was loud, face tensed.

Starsky pulled his arm away. His jaw was rigid. "Feelin' a wedge between us named, Audra."

Hutch grabbed Starsky's jacket in his hands, his eyes bulged. "Audra?"

Starsky stood there, he put his head down, and his face cringed with hurt and anger. "She's made it clear that I'm an anchor, that I'm not in your league, not educated."

Hutch pushed Starsky against the wall, almost knocked the wind out of him. His jaw tense. "You're jealous!"

Starsky pushed Hutch back and pointed at him. His eyes were wild. "She made it clear; I'm not to stand in the way."

Hutch punched the wall, his face radiated anger he put his finger within an inch from Starsky's face. "You take that back."

Starsky adjusted his jacket and pulled away. He bowed his head and walked down the hall as though he were in hot pursuit of a perpetrator. Hutch put his hands up to form the 'I give up' gesture. "Starsky get back here? Where are you going?"

Starsky stopped before getting to the door and glared ahead, turning his head slightly. "Doing my job, Detective Hutchinson, alone! I get the feelin' it's my new future." He turned and pushed both doors open in a huff.

Hutch put his hands to his face. Everyone around glared at him. Hutch went back to his desk in a state of defeat and placed his hand on his forehead. Minnie walked over and put some papers on Starsky's desk. She brushed file folder dust off her uniform and crossed her arms.

He sensed her presence; he glanced at her. "What?" He snapped.

Minnie pushed Starsky's chair under the desk and leaned on the back. "You blew that one, among other things, handsome." Hutch looked at her with his mouth wide open. She took a piece of paper retrieved from Starsky's desk and slammed it onto his and walked out. Hutch looked down to see a letter addressed to Captain Dobey. It read, Letter of resignation, signed by David M. Starsky. Hutch looked up and around, his eyes displayed pent up emotions.

"Minnie?" His voice softer, the need for her to stop. Minnie stopped in her tracks. Her features were stern **.**

"Has Captain Dobey seen this?" His voice trailed with fear, anxiety.

Minnie turned, crossed her arms. "No, he's attending a funeral in Texas; he'll be back at the end of the week. I'm taking a chance here Hutch, my job… Starsky's special. Something you've seemed to have forgotten."

Hutch held the letter in his hands; he folded it and placed it in his desk drawer. His fingers trembled as Minnie walked away.

sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssshhhhh

Hutch was now at Audra's for dinner. She fussed over the table settings as Hutch paced, she looked over at him. "Why the long face?"

Hutch stopped and looked out of the large high rise window of the living room. He felt lost, sad, most of all worried about his partner and what had transpired. "Starsky." He sighed heavily, and heartfelt.

Audra stopped what she was doing and smirked away from Hutch. "David?"

Hutch walked over to her, solemn features of someone who may have lost a best friend. "Audra, I spoke to him regarding what you overheard…he denied it."

Audra shook her head and continued to fuss. "Ken I know what I heard."

Hutch paced with slumped shoulders. "Yeah…Starsky's given his resignation."

Audra continued to set the table, with her back to Hutch as she smiled. "Well, that will give you the opportunity to move on, Ken, without feeling guilty. He's giving you carte blanche." She folded the napkin with a twinkle in her eye. "It's for the best darling."

Hutch stopped in front of the window, he sighed. "I haven't made a decision, feel like I've lost a vital part of me." Sadness trickled from his words.

Hutch walked over to the phone and dialed. Audra looked over at him and she stopped what she had been doing. "Ken, what are you doing?"

Hutch snapped his fingers as the phone rang at Starsky's. Starsky was sitting on his wicker peacock chair in his long-sleeved pale blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had his eyes closed, refused to answer the phone. Hutch held the handset and placed it in the cradle. He headed toward the door.

Audra looked at him, put her hand on her hips. "Ken?"

Hutch stopped, turned to look at her, his emotions stained his face.

"David is giving you a way out without making you feel guilty, and he doesn't want to stand in your way, respect that." A slight trace of annoyance peaked.

Hutch looked at her, bowed his head as he played with the door handle. "I need to make this right." Hutch went out the door.

Audra tossed the napkin she was holding and went directly to the phone, she grasped the handset aggressively and dialed. "Tell Slokum we are moving up the date, tomorrow, yes…David Starsky needs to be handled." She held the handset to her chin and smiled.

ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssshhhhhh

Hutch arrived at Starsky's; he sat in his car and looked up at the lamp dimly lit in the window. He exited the vehicle; holding a six pack of beer and made his way up the stairs then onto the deck. He knocked, there was no answer. He leaned his head against the door. Tapped lightly once again and turned the knob, the door opened. He walked in to see Starsky sitting in the wicker peacock chair and closed the door. Starsky didn't move, just sat there looking at the floor, he had no formal expression.

Hutch looked around and walked slowly and cautiously. "I've been trying to call you."

Starsky looked up at him; his eyes held hurt. "Yeah."

Hutch walked over and sat on the coffee table near the chair. He pulled a beer and handed it to Starsky. Starsky took it and opened it, took a sip. "Thanks." His lips held a distinctive pout.

Hutch opened his and took a sip. He looked at the bottle and over at his partner. "Thought we could talk."

Starsky glanced over at him; his eyes narrowed and held anger. "I suppose we should, although Audra already did that for us."

Hutch looked up at Starsky, he closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. "I'm sorry, Buddy. She had no right to speak on my behalf. Come on, Starsky, so she runs with a different crowd? Her expectations are superior to ours. " The blond's response held guilt. "She believes in me."

Starsky took another sip of his beer; his lips were a thin line. "And I don't?"

Hutch put his head down, raised his eyes to meet his partner. "That's not what I said, Starsk."

Starsky stared at his beer, sighed heavily. "The Kira thing was a bitch. I'm feelin' like it's happenin' all over again. The only difference is I ain't sleeping with Audra; lord knows that would be beneath her standards."

Hutch looked up; he fought to contain his anger, his jaw tightened. He placed both hands on his beer can. "Starsky, what's happening here?"

Starsky drank more of his beer, leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. The beer dangled between his fingertips. "You tell me. The way I see it is your lady doesn't approve of your job, the way you dress and thinks I am an uneducated, low life, she made it very clear I'm in the way."

Hutch stood up abruptly and threw his beer can against the wall which exploded upon impact on the wall behind his partner. His face was red and eyes wide. "I can't believe this, you of all people, Starsky."

Starsky remained calm; his eyes displayed raw blue emotion. "Me of all people? For a month now I've been pushed aside. Told I'm in the way. Treated as though I'm not good enough. I'm told I might not have the proper attire, out of nowhere I'm blindsided with your job proposal. Well don't let me stand in your way, Ken." His voice was calm, direct and filled with pain.

Hutch kicked the coffee table, and went over to Starsky and pointed directly at his face. "You are the only reason I'm still a cop. This jealousy, this display, what you're saying, it's all crap. I don't believe you." Hutch turned, ran his hand through his hair.

Starsky stood and walked toward the kitchen. He threw the can of beer into the trash.

Hutch simmered in anger. He followed and grabbed his partner's arm. "Don't walk away from me."

Starsky looked at his arm and jerked it away; his neck and jaw were rigid. "Listen to the lady; you are talented, educated, stop wasting your time on the streets. For god sakes don't let me hold you back." Hurt radiated. "She's not wrong about that, Hutch; what is wrong is her changing you, controlling you. **Y** ou'd be a great teacher." His hands moved about to make a point. "I would never hold you back if that's what you wanted, but don't let her change you!" Starsky's emotions shined through his eyes; he looked away. "If you feel you being a cop is what I want, you got that all wrong. Don't do it because of some guilt trip or because you're feelin' sorry for me." The hurt poured heavily through his deliverance.

Hutch's anger surfaced, he abruptly pushed the brunet with both hands against his chest. He pointed his finger in the middle of his chest. "I happen to love that woman. Take back what you said. All of it, they're lies."

Starsky backed up and attempted to turn. Hutch grabbed his arm once again. Starsky pushed him back, Hutch swung and hit his partner in the jaw. Starsky spun and lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Hutch raised his hands to his face; his eyes displayed horror. "Oh god, Starsk! I didn't mean it, you're making me choose. Don't make me choose!"

Starsky rolled on the floor, slowly got back on to his feet and backed away. Hutch reached out to him, and Starsky just stepped back, he rubbed his jaw with his left hand. His breathing elevated, tears in a holding pattern. "Believe you made your choice." The words were slurred from the pain in his jaw. Starsky grabbed his jacket and walked out of his place. The engine came to life with a roar followed by the screeching of tires as he raced away.

Hutch slammed his fist on the counter. "S-T-A-R-S-K-Y!" The blond grabbed the back of his neck, walked around the apartment; he turned to the bookcase to see a picture of Starsky, Terry and him. It was taken at a basketball event at the special needs school where Terry worked. Hutch looked over and saw a picture of Huggy, him and Starsky taken at The Pits. Hutch noticed maybe for the first time that, in all the pictures, 'Me and Thee' being the key theme. He took a picture of the two of them standing in front of the red tomato; he held it and just stared at it. "Damn it, Starsky! Don't make me choose." Hutch held the picture to his chest and closed his eyes.

sssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssshhhh

The next morning, Starsky sat at his desk at the office and made a few phone calls. The room was quiet. Everyone kept to themselves. A quiet Starsky is an approach at your own risk. The brunet grabbed some paperwork and headed out the door. He didn't say a word to anyone. Minnie watched as he blew past her like a mad man on a mission. She continued down the hall, concerned. A half-hour later, Hutch strolled in. He looked for the dark locks of curls.

Minnie walked up behind him. "He's gone."

Hutch was startled, he turned to meet her gaze.

"I'm not taking sides; you need him as much as he needs you. Your lady friend can keep your bed warm; she can wrap you in a whirlwind, doll. Reach deep inside, deep! Who are you, what are you? There's something special here, you can change the clothes, the surroundings, but a wolf is a wolf. There's no changing that." Minnie touched Hutch's face; her eyes threatened tears. "Get back to the basics; reach deep inside, the answer is there." Minnie kissed his cheek and walked away. Hutch stunned, took a deep breath and leaned against the wall.

The day passed, Hutch waited at the office and no Starsky. Hutch's phone rang, he reached for it, as he juggled a file folder. "Hutchinson!"

It was Audra on the phone. "Ken, I'm surprised you are at the office."

Hutch pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted. "I'm catching up on some overdue reports."

Audra sat on her couch in her apartment; she played with a button on her buttercup yellow cashmere sweater. "You left and didn't call me, is everything okay?"

Hutch sat back looked over at the empty desk across from him. "Work in progress."

Audra turned and signaled with her hand to the man standing in her apartment. He pulled a rifle out and headed for the door. Audra smiled but tried to sound sympathetic. "Is David alright, I mean that is where you disappeared to last night?"

Hutch cleared his throat. "Yes, I'll talk to you at dinner." Hutch had a gut feeling, and he didn't like what he was feeling.

Audra grinned ear to ear. "Darling, you seem rather distant."

Hutch had many things racing through his head; he remembered the look on Starsky's face when he hit him in the jaw. "Audra, I've decided to turn Professor Algra down."

Audra's face turned to instant anger, her mouth opened. "You can't do that Ken. What would make you do something like that? David, it's David isn't it?"

Hutch listened carefully, a stale sense of uneasiness crept through his body. "He's my partner and my best friend!" His voice carried annoyance.

Audra plucked the button off her cashmere sweater. She was angry. "Ken he's not even in your league, you are far superior. Why would you discard such an opportunity for that individual?" Audra fluffed at her hair and raised her hand in anger. "Ken, once he's out of your life you will thrive!"

Hutch heard it for the first time loud and clear exactly what Starsky had said; his shoulders stiffened, he closed his eyes. "Audra, we'll continue this conversation later!"

Audra panicked and paced. "Ken, KEN…What do I tell Professor Algra?" Octaves higher, her voice pierced. The phone line went to dial tone. She slammed the handset into the cradle, sat back and laughed. "It will all be over in an hour. Good riddance, David Starsky!" She grinned. "Audra Hutchinson sounds so ritch."

ssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssss

Starsky sat in his car in front of The Pits. He reached for the radio microphone and called in. "This is Zebra 3 over?"

The female radio dispatcher responded. "Go ahead Zebra 3."

Starsky looked around; sadness shadowed his features. "Zebra 3, signing out." Starsky went to step out of the car and stopped when a familiar female voice spoke.

"Zebra 3! Me appears to be lost without Thee…over."

Starsky reached for the radio; he formed a faint smile. "Ah, yeah…ditto, Zebra 3 out."

Hutch walked by and stopped when he heard Minnie. He placed his hands on the counter and bowed his head. "Thanks, Minnie." Hutch reached for the stack of files and began organizing them.

Meanwhile, back at The Pitts. Starsky exited his car and walked toward the door. Across the street on the roof of an apartment building stood the man that was at Audra's apartment. He aimed the rifle and fired. Starsky instantly attempted to reach for his gun and bent over. He grabbed the door, opened it and stumbled in. Starsky leaned against the wall and grabbed his chest as he gasped for air.

Huggy, with a towel over his shoulder, looked up from the bar as he stacked shot glasses. His golden yellow shirt and bright red pants glowed in the semi-darkened room. "Curly what are you doing there, come on over?" Huggy looked over once again toward the dark entrance. He walked around the bar and stopped in his tracks. Starsky's face quickly drained of the ordinarily tan color. Blood poured between his fingers on his chest. Huggy ran over and called out to the staff. "Call an ambulance, Starsky's been shot!" Huggy grabbed the weak brunet around the waist and guided him to a chair. He grabbed the towel on his shoulder and placed it on the wound.

Starsky was pale, almost ash in color. He kept trying to speak. "Hu-hug, across the street….ah roof, a hit…tell uuuutch m-sorry!" He gasped for air, his eyes mere slits of blue as Huggy pressed the towel against the blood covered chest.

"Hold on Curly, help is on its way." Huggy trembled.

sssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Hutch just completed the filing, and looked at the clock. He moved a small stack of files over when a call came over the radio.

"All units in the vicinity of Main, officer down! I repeat, officer down at a bar called, The Pitts!" Hutch froze, Minnie turned to see him as he ran for the door. Hutch raced through the streets at a high rate of speed; the Galaxie pushed to its limits. As he turned the corner, he saw an ambulance, and the dread took over, he noticed Starsky's car parked in front. Hutch slammed the brakes, shifted the car into park and jumped out of his car and ran up to the gurney being carried. Huggy stood there with blood on his flashy yellow shirt and hands that still held the blood drenched towel. There were cops all around.

Hutch looked down to see Starsky, his eyes closed and his face pale. His eyes wandered toward Huggy. "Huggy what, what…Starsk?"

Huggy was obviously shaken. He could hardly move. His eyes were wide and shocked. "He said there was someone on the roof up there" He pointed. "It was a hit and to tell you he's sorry."

Hutch looked only at his partner; they lifted the gurney and began to lead him into the ambulance. Hutch looked at Huggy; Huggy bent over to steady himself and took a deep breath. "Go with him, go!"

Hutch frantic, lightly touched Huggy's arm and jumped into the ambulance.

sssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssssssss

At the hospital, Hutch sat on a bench and stared at the clock. The room was sterile in stark white and tan painted trim. He thought about what happened back at the station when Minnie responded to Starsky's radio call.

"Zebra 3, Me appears to be lost without Thee…over." She took it upon herself to send a message, Starsky's voice echoed.

"Ah, yeah…ditto, Zebra 3 out."

Hutch was lost in thought when a heavy set, average height female in a lab coat touched his shoulder. "Detective Hutchinson!"

Hutch jumped and stood. She extended her hand. "My name is Dr. Lound."

Hutch shook her hand; the woman was short but attractive in a plain way. She gestured to sit, Hutch sat, and she sat next to him. "David is resting; we were able to remove the bullet and contain the bleeding. He has lost a lot of blood; it was a close call."

Hutch closed his eyes, opened them, he felt sick; he looked at the angelic face of the woman next to him. "Can I see him?"

Doctor Lound smiled and rubbed her arm. "Yes! Before surgery, he was calling out for you."

Hutch felt strangely comforted by that. The woman placed her hand on his arm. "He is very weak. Infection is a serious concern; he must rest."

Hutch stood and extended his hand out to Dr. Lound. "Thank you."

She pointed down the hall. "Room 323."

Hutch walked slowly down the hall; he felt a lump form in his throat. At a loss for words. Fear and guilt encompassed his inner core. Hutch opened the door to the room, inside was Starsky. He lay motionless, still pale. The monitors beeped as Hutch pulled a plastic pastel chair from the corner, placed it to the side. He sat and looked around, then looked down at his friend's hand and reached with his right hand and held it. Hutch raised it to his chest then leaned forward. He swallowed hard as a tear rolled down his face. "I'm sorry." Hutch reached with his left hand to touch Starsky's face gently. He noticed the bruising from the punch he had delivered. He placed Starsky's hand back, but didn't let go and bowed his head and sniffed. "I got caught up in the whirlwind, Starsk. You were right about the wedge."

Hutch ran his hand through his hair; he leaned back and just looked at Starsky laying there. "I'm not ready to retire my badge. The truth is when I saw your resignation letter the past nine years flashed, good or bad. In my gut, in my heart, I can't walk away." Hutch squeezed his friend's hand as emotions ran through; just then a nurse entered the room.

"Excuse me, Detective Hutchinson?" Hutch quickly wiped his face and looked up, and he nodded. The nurse held the door open. "There's a phone call for you."

Hutch stood and looked back at Starsky, gently he released his hand and followed the nurse to the nurse's station, and leaned against it. "Hutchinson."

It was Audra. "Ken, are you alright, I've been looking for you for hours?"

Hutch rubbed his thumb and fingers on his forehead. "I'm fine, Starsky's been shot."

Audra's face widened with a smile as she gave an Oscar-worthy performance. "Shot, Ken all the more reason why you need to consider that offer."

Hutch pulled the phone away and looked at it, put the handset back to his ear. He was upset, his jaw rigid. "Did you hear what I said, Audra? Starsky's been shot. He's in a hospital bed!" Hutch raised his voice in anger.

Audra turned to look at the gunman counting his money. "Lower your tone, Ken. I heard you the first time. Is he alright?"

Hutch took a deep breath, tried to calm himself. "He's alive if that's what you are asking. Audra, I need to go!"

The phone line went to a dial tone. She slammed the handset into the cradle. She turned to the man, waving her hand. "He's still alive." She walked over to the man, smiled. "I'll have to take matters into my own hands, thank you."

The gunman walked out the door. Audra walked over to her purse and pulled out a syringe, she held it in front of her and chuckled. "Perks of a chemist and a university…it will appear as a heart attack, goodbye David."

sssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssss

Hutch sat by Starsky's bed rubbing his forehead. His jacket hung on the back of the chair and a cup of coffee on the nightstand. The door opened, and Huggy swaggered his way in and stopped at the foot of the bed. Hutch looked up to see the avocado jacket and pants set and motioned for him to come in. Huggy carried a small paper bag and handed it to Hutch. "Healthy sandwich, I thought you could use it."

Hutch smiled, as he took it from the wired black man. "Thanks, Hug."

Huggy stood at the end of the bed and glared at Starsky; he rubbed the side of his face. "Thought he was a goner." The trace of previous trauma etched on his face.

Hutch placed the bag on the table and pulled another chair from the corner and offered it to Huggy who sat down. "Yeah."

Huggy looked at Hutch; his eyes showed sadness and fear. "Jangles had a few too many and spilled the beans. The word is there was a hit on our man here."

Hutch looked at Huggy; he sat on the chair next to him. "Jangles?"

Huggy pulled a slip of paper from his pocket, gave it to Hutch. "Slokum was seen slithering the pawn shops, scored a rifle."

Hutch looked confused. "Slokum? He's no marksman Hug."

Huggy shook his head. "No, but his cousin Shanks is." Huggy leaned forward. "Jangles said that Starsky was in the way. Eliminate the problem!"

Hutch had heard that term too many times in the past few days. His stomach turned. Hutch looked over at Huggy and back at his partner. "We're not out of the woods yet. Why would Slokum go after Starsky? He's always had a beef with me, none of this is making any sense, Huggy." Evident by his tone, nothing made sense.

Huggy got to his feet, pulled his sleeves. "Unless he was trying to get to you? I'll keep my eyes peeled. Get some rest, Blondie."

Hutch nodded, his eyes told the story of pain. "I owe ya Hugg!"

Huggy went to the door, touched the handle. "He's my friend too, keep that between you and me will ya, I have a reputation to uphold." Huggy left the room. His sarcasm didn't penetrate what Hutch was feeling, which was very alone and scared.

Starsky's breathing changed; the distraught blond turned to see him twitching his face. Hutch reached for his hand and squeezed it. Starsky opened his eyes, blinked and looked around; he attempted to raise his head and went back down and gasped.

"Ah, utch." His face cringed. His eyes squeezed shut from the searing pain.

Hutch placed his left hand on his shoulder to ease him. "I'm here, buddy, don't get up, easy."

Starsky relaxed instantly upon Hutch's touch; he continued to blink, his gaze met Hutch's. Hutch smiled. "Gave me quite a scare."

Starsky grinned slightly; his face went back to sadness. "M-sorry."

Hutch froze, his eyes gazed away and back, his face warmed. "Sorry, ain't you got that wrong buddy, I owe you the apology!" Hutch trailed off in a low chuckle. "You were right, that is about the wedge. I'm sorry. I am so sorry! You tried to warn me." The authenticity of his apology beamed through pleading eyes of sorrow.

Starsky nudged his partner's arm for comfort. Exhausted, he closed his eyes and opened them again, and he licked his lips. "I'm resignin.'"

Hutch looked down and looked back up and grinned. "I heard."

Starsky looked at him, eyes of sadness. "Dobey's got my letter."

Hutch continued to smile and sighed. "Ah well, the letter didn't make it to his desk yet."

Starsky chuckled and winced from the pain. "Audra?"

Hutch squeezed his arm. Hutch bowed his head still embarrassed but desperately needed to make things right. "If she has it her way she'll want to get rid of my car, I can't have that. I have an image to uphold."

Starsky attempted to laugh once again to meet pain. Hutch cringed at his friend's pain. He looked directly into Starsky's eyes; his features took on a note of seriousness. "Someone told me to reach deep inside, really deep, and go back to the basics. I'm Detective Ken Hutchinson and you, Detective David Starsky are and will always be my partner. Without you I'm not me!"

Starsky grinned; the look between the men spoke a million words. Starsky snorted and coughed. "You may want to rethink that?" He snorted again. "Hey, why'd ya punch me so hard?"

Hutch covered his face, wiped and took a deep breath. "What's a punch amongst friends, besides, I owed you one."

Starsky's smile widened. Hutch regained his composure; he looked at his hand that sat on his partner's arm and back at the two foggy, blue eyes that stared at him. "It was a hit, Jangles crying in his beer about Slokum scouting pawn shops for a rifle for his cousin Shanks."

Starsky sighed, swallowed. "Shanks always hits his target."

Hutch nodded and looked away in anger, his features tensed. "Yeah!"

Starsky looked at Hutch, raised his hand to touch Hutch's arm, "Hey!"

Hutch smiled and acknowledged the gentle touch. "What?"

Starsky swallowed, turned his head slightly, his eyes tired. "Am I the only target?"

Hutch put his right hand and fingers to the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "If you are I got your back, buddy. He won't get you on my watch!"

Starsky rolled his eyes and thought. "Why?" His eyes questioned, and pleaded.

Hutch, shook his head. "I don't know buddy, but I think we'll know soon enough." He sat up, rubbed his eyes.

"Hey?" The brunet whispered slightly breathy.

Hutch looked at him, questioningly. "Yeah?"

Starsky blinked, looked away and back. "Minnie?"

Hutch laughed and winked. "Soft spot for you, Starsk. She read me the riot act and some."

They both laughed. Starsky closed his eyes and appeared to have succumbed to the veil of sleep that plagued him.

sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssshh

Hutch went home to shower and change. He grabbed his keys and headed back to the hospital.

At the hospital, an officer stood at Starsky's door. The staff roamed the stark white hallway. Audra in a nurse's uniform exited a storage closet. She made her way toward Starsky's room with a tray and towels. The officer allowed her in. Audra eased herself in calmly; she switched the lights down low. Starsky was asleep; she walked to the bedside and pulled the syringe from the tray. Audra placed the tray on a rollaway table to her right. Starsky who was alarmed by the sound of the tray. He blinked and looked around to meet Audra's eyes. He attempted to move but grimaced with pain.

Audra smiled. "David, just relax." She walked in front of the bed and stopped to stare him down.

Starsky refocused to see the syringe in her hand. "Moonlighting as a nurse?" He was still groggy.

Audra laughed, as she played with the syringe. "A Professor would never stoop that low, David." She paced, played with the syringe, and taunted the brunet. "Soon you will be a distant memory." She shifted the syringe from one hand to the other. "You see, I plan to marry Ken and have his children, a nanny…all without you in the way."

Starsky again attempted to move but was met by devastating pain. He cringed. "Well, I'd have to believe Ken was willing to do so. Otherwise, it ain't happenin'."

She grabbed his foot and released, Starsky flinched, this caused an enormous amount of pain.

"Oh, it will David. See, you are going to die of a heart attack. Eventually, Ken will move on. Although it has proven to be a bond difficult to penetrate, nevertheless I am not willing to give up."

Starsky searched for the call button as Audra walked toward him and ripped the cord from the bedside. "Now, now David you are clever, I will give you that, but you aren't Ken's caliber, sophisticated, polished, and extremely intelligent." Audra waved the syringe near Starsky's arm. Starsky moved his arm away.

She went back to the other side of the bed. "You see I've known about Ken for many years now. Yes, David, my father knew his father, although Ken did not know me. His father hurt by the thought that his son chose law over medicine, he claimed you influenced Ken. I fell in love with Ken, moved here and established myself at the university. You see, my time working at the Hutchinson's gave me access to Ken's room, the family pictures. Did you know he was on the honor roll a valedictorian? He had a marvelous career ahead, then you."

Starsky watched her every move, his face perspired. "Yeah, well, don't recall my twisting his arm."

Audra stopped and looked at him, something sinister stenciled her features. "David, this thought just came to mind. Ken he's such a compassionate, loving person, possibly he felt sorry for you, a charity case of underprivileged circumstances." She frowned. "Can't explain the bond, much deeper than I ever anticipated. Ah well, enough." She made her way over to Starsky. The brunet put his arms up as she lunged at him, the pain was overwhelming. He fought. Starsky lifted himself upward; the gauze bandage that wrapped him exposed blood that pooled in the center of his chest. Starsky moaned which elicited a coughing fit.

Hutch walked off the elevator and over to the officer. "Why don't you take a break. I'll be with him."

The officer nodded. "Thanks, Hutch."

The officer walked to the elevator, Hutch looked up and down the hallway. His attention regained when he heard the sound of metal crashing from Starsky's room. Hutch slowly opened the door; he froze when he saw Audra struggling with his partner. "Audra stop!" Hutch stood with his hands held palms open to each side of his tall frame, his eyes focused on the woman.

She stopped and stepped back grabbing the IV tubing. Starsky gasped for air and tried to reach for the IV tubing connected on his arm.

Audra exposed the syringe for Hutch to see. "Oh come on Ken, use that intelligence. I'm removing the obstacle! Soon you will be rid of David, and we can move on with our life."

Hutch walked in slowly. He gazed at Starsky who fought the depths of a blackout. "Audra you disappoint me, removing a man that means everything to me will devastate me."

Audra looked at Starsky and back at Hutch, her hands shook with the needle very close to the tubing. "Ken have you forgotten I have years of psychology, I even practiced. In time the grief will dissipate, and we will be married, and our children will prosper. David is cancer, an anchor and needs to be eliminated. Your father was heartbroken with your choice of career. Yes, Ken my father is Charles Warden the third."

Hutch looked at Starsky, his eyes communicated for him to hang in there; they spoke the words of a plan. "Suppose I allow you to do this, we would be living a lie. This is murder Audra, do you think we could go on?"

Audra laughed out loud. She toyed with the tubing. "Darling, I'm already over it."

Hutch made his way to the edge of the bed, he looked at Starsky and back at Audra. His hands outward, open palms to his side in a giving up motion. "I would never get over it. We have no future. I have no future without my partner and friend, Audra."

Starsky looked into Hutch's eyes; he reached and pulled the tubing out of Audra's hands. He pulled her forward toward him, the syringe fell to the floor. Hutch lunged and grabbed Audra. The woman screamed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her way, and pushed her to a wall. The police officer ran in. Hutch released his grip and pinned her arms to the wall.

"Cuff her!" Anger and disgust glazed as he requested.

Audra cried hysterically. "I love you; I love you…Ken!"

The officer cuffed Audra and removed her from the room. Hutch retrieved the syringe and placed the safety cap back on and put it in the sink. Hutch walked over to Starsky who was pale and weak. Starsky sat up; his legs dangled at the side of the bed as Hutch reached out and put his arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry buddy, god I'm sorry!" Hutch had a steady stream of tears that cascaded down his face.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhsssss

Hutch tended to all the details that included Audra. The professor known to Hutch as Audra Wellington was Audra Warden. After contacting his father, Hutch found that she had worked for his parents for years. Hutch's father was distraught and apologized to Hutch for possibly feeding this woman's fragile mind. The marksman Shank was found dead. Audra needed to tie all loose ends. Slokum remained unscathed but would be spending a very long time behind bars for accessory to attempted murder.

Hutch sat at his desk, putting the finishing touches on the reports. A few days had passed; he spent his free time at the hospital with Starsky. He needed to put an end to the trauma that had occurred. His heart was riddled with guilt. The tired and devastated blond looked over at his partner's desk as Captain Dobey entered the room. He saw the despondency in his Detective. He knew that look.

Hutch looked at him. "Welcome back, Captain."

Dobey adjusted his pants. "Thank you, and I expect a full report."

Hutch handed him a folder; he felt drained. "It's all there."

Dobey took the report. He sighed. "I'm sorry about your lady friend. If there is anything that I can do?"

Hutch stood there and smiled, as he scratched his neck. "No, thanks, Captain."

Dobey turned toward his office, then stopped. "Starsky, how is he?"

Hutch put his jacket on slowly. Guilt strangled his features. "He's home. If it's okay with you I'd like to take a few days to nurse my partner back to health?"

Captain Dobey looked at the folder and turned to Hutch. "Ah yes, of course. Is everything okay?"

Hutch pulled his drawer open and pulled the folded piece of paper and held it between his fingers. "No, but I'm hoping it will be." Just as Hutch looked up, Minnie stood in the doorway, and winked. Hutch made his way to the doors. He lightly brushed her arm on the way out.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhssss

At Starsky's place, Huggy was in the kitchen; he placed groceries in the fridge. He loosened his neck scarf and pulled the collar on his canary yellow shirt. "Starsky you are a walking garbage disposal."

Starsky sat in his wicker chair, wrapped in his white sweater. He had a hassock tucked under his feet, he raised his left eyebrow. "I eat what you serve, don't I?"

Huggy placed the last item and looked at him, twisted his mouth. "Touché!"

Starsky chuckled causing his eyes to widen and crossed with pain. "Aww, that hurts! Say…you talk to Hutch?"

Huggy walked over with a cup of coffee and sat on the coffee table. "We talked, ya know, Golden Boy keeps it all in his head."

Starsky looked at Huggy, nodded. "He's been quiet, avoiding the subject. Hell, me too."

Huggy sipped his coffee, fidgeted with the coffee cup. "Some crazy bitch got in his head Curly; he almost lost you. Give the man some time."

Starsky pursed his lips, raise his eyebrows. "I wasn't jealous. Hutch is all those things Audra said. Am I holding him back?"

Huggy sipped his coffee and chuckled. "Yeah, saving your sorry ass!" They both laughed. Starsky placed his hand on his chest. Huggy looked down into his coffee cup.

"You holdin' Blondie back? Nah, the way I see it you schooled him. Showed him the streets, loyalty. Heck, what do I know, you have a way about ya Curly."

Starsky grinned and snorted. "Not so bad yourself, Hug. I put my letter of resignation in."

Huggy stood and walked back to the kitchen. He placed the coffee cup in the kitchen sink. He worked his way back to the living room. "Yeah, he mentioned it. He also mentioned you haven't retracted." Huggy grabbed his jacket; he stopped. "I need to get back to the hustle, you okay?"

Starsky looked down, placed a half grin on his face. "Go, I'm fine, and thanks."

Hutch had heard the conversation as he stood by the door; the peek-a-boo door was open. He stepped back down the stairs and pretended he just arrived as Huggy opened the door. Huggy elbowed him and smiled; Hutch patted his arm lightly. Hutch entered and closed the door and the peek-a-boo door. He made his way over to the kitchen. "Hey, you got some color back."

Starsky shifted and made himself comfortable. Hutch took his jacket off and grabbed a basket of laundry and brought it in the bedroom. Starsky watched, paused and sighed. "Hutch!"

Hutch stopped in his tracks, startled. "You okay, Starsk?"

Starsky scratched his head, tilted it slightly. "Yeah, we need to talk."

Hutch hesitated, he had hoped that he could avoid this but knew that Starsky wasn't about to back off. He walked over and sat on the coffee table. His posture spoke the story of guilt. "What do you want to talk about?"

Starsky winced and took a deep breath. "How are you doing?"

Hutch looked over at his friend, raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the one with a bullet hole in my chest, Stanley!"

Starsky tilted his head at him, communicated the obvious.

The blond bit his bottom lip. "I started falling for her. Diana, now Audra, quite a track record?" Hutch looked down at the floor.

Starsky scratched his chin. "Yeah, she might have been crazy, Hutch, but she wasn't wrong about you."

Hutch leaned his elbows on his knees and placed his hands together in front of him. "Well, a few credentials don't make me an expert or better than you buddy. You can't teach what you have instinctively."

Starsky grinned, and then looked at the floor. His smile faded. "But you seriously thought about the teaching position. It sparked your attention."

Hutch felt his partner's insecurities, his ability to put others before him unselfishly something that also made him love the man. "Yes!"

Starsky rubbed his chest. "Then do it."

Hutch stood up and paced, his fingers snapped. "What about you?"

Starsky watched his partner pace, bunched his lips together. "The resignation holds. I'll go back to school, take the lieutenant's exam. I'll certify to teach at the academy. I don't know. I'll figure it out."

Hutch looked up at him and grinned. "I don't know how that will go over with Dobey. Future sarcastic cops here they come." Hutch rolled his eyes, shook his head and sighed. He walked back to the coffee table. The brunet smiled, but it didn't shine. Hutch needed to make him understand that he didn't want to take that position. Most of all he didn't want his partner to resign. Hutch sat back down, he looked at the floor and then back up at Starsky, his blue eyes locked. "Starsk?" Hutch fumbled with the sleeve of his sweater. "This professor job is for the future. I have plans for right now." The message delivered in a genuine and heartfelt statement.

Starsky didn't waver from the piercing ice blue eyes. Hutch, pleased he had his partner's attention, he kept his gaze as he prepared for his speech. "I'm not ready for retirement. The streets are in my blood, the chase, don't you see?" Hutch reached deep inside, he felt the passion, but most of all he needed to get his partner to understand. "It's what we do, the chemistry, the thrills, the abuse."

Starsky grinned as he rubbed his chin. "Sounds like a marriage made in heaven, Blintz."

Hutch laughed, his eyes focused. "If you're resigning because you think this is what I want, don't! I'm not taking the position. You resign, I resign! We resign!" He pointed the Hutchinson finger at himself then his partner.

Starsky looked away briefly and rubbed his forehead. "We could be signing each other's death warrants."

Hutch pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Starsky. "Can't think of anyone else I'd rather die for or with." The response carried a tone of respect and admiration, most of all dedication. His eyes delivered raw emotion, as he held the paper out with a trembling hand.

That struck Starsky in the heart, his eyes watered, and Hutch felt his emotions rise. Starsky took the paper and opened it, looked back at Hutch as he folded it and ripped it to shreds. Hutch stood, put his hand out and took the shredded paper. He cleared his throat. "You know something, Starsk; someone has to save your sorry ass!" Hutch smirked and spun and ran toward the door.

Starsky's eyes widened. "You were listening? Save my ass? You- were- listing? Who's going to save yours from me, buddy old pal?" His voice carried through the apartment.

The end...well not really.


End file.
